Yume
by Dizzy-Kiske
Summary: Kira enters a magic portal....but where does it go? KiraxLacus AthrunxCagalli parings
1. A New World

1. **A New World **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Yamato-san!" yelled a viciously,loud man.

"Umm...Yah?" replied Kira, who was day-dreaming."Sorry about that senpai," he said after he got to himself.

"Day-dream again and you'll be failing ALL your grades!" his teacher replied.

Kira sighed and stared at the window to his left. He knew his history classmates were making fun of him quietly, but he just ignored them. He gazed at the forest beyond the school wall and wondered what lay there. He does go there sometimes but not at night. There was a rumor that if anyone steps into that forest at night, a hidden door will open. That's why the forest is called, Himitsu Forest. Kira never believed this rumor. Though several kids have been reported missing after last being seen going into the mysterious forest. Kira just thought the 'missing' kids just transferred to a new school to actually make evryone else believe the crazy rumor.

After school was done Kira sat down on a bench to wait for a bus. Four tall boys about his age approached him and said,"Hey four-eyed freak! Shintaro-senpai caught you day-dreaming again! - Maybe he was daydreaming about getting a girlfriend! - Or maybe a new pair of glasses!" they laughed after every sentence.

Kira got annoyed and said,"So...what's wrong with that?"

"Hey kid, do ya know who you're messing with?" said the boys.

Kira backed up thinking they were going to fight him.  
"...Um...my bus is here...BYE!" hurried Kira as he grabbed his back-pack and ran.

The bus was really there. He was thankful for that but the group of boys were chasing him!Kira ran as fast as his legs could take him. Finally he got into the bus and the door closed. He saw the boys yelling at him from outside the window. It seems as if they were mumbling. He sat down on the back of the bus, tiredly he placed his bag on the seat. No one sat next to him. He noticed some of his history classmates and heard them say,"Hey look! It's the day-dreaming, four-eyed freak! - I hope next time Shintaro-senapi beats him up! - I'd LOVE to see that!" the group laughed. Kira tried to hold back tears from these words. Why do people hate him? Everytime he tried to be kind towards someone they just end up hating him. Kira looked up to walk toward the bus door. His eye-glasses were full tears and made it hard for him to see. Kira wiped them off. He walked all the way back home. It was around 5:00 pm when he got home. Kira was adopted at the age of 7 by the Yamato family. Kira's past was just a blur to him. His cruel mother just told him the demon gave him to them, just to hurt him. But actually they found him and couldn't do anything else but adopt him. Kira looked at the orange sky, wondering if his step-family would return from wherever they went. Once again Kira decided to walk outside for a while: to Okumura High.

He got there an hour later...

The school building was closed. Kira's amethyst eyes looked up at the tower, wondering what tomorrow would bring. Suddenly, a glitch of blue caught the corner of his eye. He turned around to see the Himitsu Forest glowing blue!

"What the..." Kira walked into the forest...  
"Was this manaical rumor true?... I wonder what'll happen if I disappeared..." Kira thought walking inside it. The trees and sharp shrubs were tightly packed together. Then something caught his leg. Kira tried to pull away from the long vine. Instead he pulled too hard and got caught in a web of thin vines with tiny spikes, between two trees. Kira tried to escape, but made it worse: he scratched his glasses, tore his school uniform a bit, and got even more tangled. After 15 minutes for pulling and pushing, Kira was thrown into a clear spot. Up ahead was a light...

Then everything turned black...and disappeared...

_So the rumor was true... All the kids really disappeared in a portal...but where does it lead?..._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Well I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter!**


	2. A Village Warrior: Cagalli Athha

2. **A Village Warrior**

-----------------------------------------

_Shizukana...  
Kono yoru ni...  
Anata wo...  
Maeteru no..._

This was all Kira could hear...He listened to the angelic voice until...

_Ima tooku temo..._

_Kitto aeru ne..._

_Shizukana yoru ni..._

After this line, Kira fell into a deep sleep...

Suddenly, his conscience awoke him from his slumber.  
"How long have I been out?" Kira whispered. Rubbing his eyes then blinking them, Kira noticed a strange feeling.  
Everything was clear! Usually Kira wore glasses to help him see, but where were they?  
Then Kira thought that if he could see very clearly, he didn't need glasses. Kira lied down on the verdant grass, enjoying the moment of seeing  
a clear world. After pondereing for a while, a question led him to panicing.

_"Where am I?"..._

Kira stood up instantly; however, at the moment he stood up, something or someone, tackled him back to the ground.  
Soon he found himself gazing at a 10 or 13 year-old boy with dark yellow, leather garments, and several weapons tied to a strap wrapped  
around his body. The boy's hazel eyes were filled with rage and the eagerness to kill.

"Um...hi?" Kira merely said.

"AH!" yelled the boy as if it were a battle cry. Kira leaped to the side able to avoid the tackle, but the boy pushed both of them down a steep hill.  
Both student and warrior were sent rolling down a rocky dirt road. None of them could tell whether he screamed or not. After recovering for a while,

the warrior boy slashed the helpless student's cheek as Kira poorly evaded it. It hurt and Kira let out a scream before he kicked the boy as hard as  
he could in the stomach.

"Ow!" the boy yelped holding his injured side.

Suddenly, two native men with animal clothing and paint symbols on their face tied Kira up with a hay rope. Kira tried to break free but was too weak.

"Release him!" yelled an elderly man with a wooden staff. He walked up to Kira and bowed.

"I'm sorry, my daughter must've gotten out of control, please forgive her," the man said.

"Your daughter? Oh um... yah, I forgive her," Kira answered with a shocked expression on his face.

--------------------------------------------------

**Okay this is the second chapter. The next chapter will be: _A Run-Away Princess_**


	3. A Runaway Princess: Lacus

3. **A Run-Away Princess**

-----------------------------------------------

"Once again, We're sorry, young man," said the village leader kindly. "What's your name?"

"Kira...Kira Yamato," Kira said a little shaken.

"My daughter's name is Cagalli, I'm sure she's sorry as well," answered the man looking at his injured daughter.

Finally, Kira and Cagalli were given some time to have some time alone. Kira didn't dare to look back at the tomboy behind him,

thinking she was probably going to attack him again. Cagalli glared at the young student waiting if he was going to do something

stupid, then she could either make fun of it;or ,in other ways, attack him.

"So your name is Cagalli?" Kira said shaking a little.

"Your Kira right? Your name means 'Great Peace' doesn't it? Well how can anyone find peace with you?" Cagalli said nonchalantly.

Kira just took it as a complement.

"Can you tell me where I am? I'm from Earth and-" Kira was cut off when Cagalli burst shouting.

"You're a human! You worthless humans! All the humans that come here do such activity here that we all drove them half-way

to Honisia! I'd be glad to take you to the Wastelands since your nothing but a pest here in our village!"

"No! I-I just wanted to-to know where I-I am-am..." Kira answered shaking since Cagalli stared at him with a more vicious glare.

"You wretched filth!" Cagalli growled as green fire seeped in her fists. Cagalli them 'threw' the fireball into the wall, to scare him.

"Magic?" Kira whispered looking at the burn mark the fireball left on the greenish wall.

"Wait! Where am I?" he finally asked gazing outside the window.

"Your in the planet Amea, and on the country, Arminia," Cagalli said calming down.

"What's going on?" Kira asked turning to the tomboy princess. His eyes stared at her's seriously. Cagalli blushed out of no where.

"Stop that!" Cagalli scolded him and turned her head away.

"Stop what?" Kira was confused by her. What was he doing? Nothing to make her yell like that, that's for sure. Cagalli was

still blushing. Then she began to think why.

"That boy...Could it be? It can't be! But...I've never felt this feeling before..." Cagalli thought deeply. Could something be drawing

her to Kira? Could this something be love?

"E-hem, Are you okay?" Kira stood up to feel her head. He lifted his right hand and placed it on the girl's forehead. Cagalli blushed even more.

"Good, I thought you have a cold cause your face is all red!" Kira laughed. Cagalli was lost in Kira's smile. Never before has Cagalli seen someone

who's smile made her smile as well.

"I'm not sick! You're the one who's sick!" Cagalli rudely pouted. Kira laughed some more, and Cagalli couldn't hide her crimson cheeks.

"I'm going out for a while okay, Cagallli," Kira nicely asked her. Cagalli noticed the way he said her name. Was that 'something' in his voice too?

"Do what ever you want!" Cagalli told him. Kira left Cagalli alone in the room. The young warrior thought upon Kira's words.

"It can't be...After all I've done to him, do I really expect him to love me right away?"

_Outside..._

The gentle breeze was blowing, and the trees swayed in a smooth wavy pattern. The sky looked serene as puffy white clouds sailed about

the heavens above. This place did look similar to Earth, but it was more tranquil than bustling cities and gas emitting factories.

"Wow...This place...feels like Heaven..." Kira thought to himself. Two blue birds flew past him followed by white butterflies. He looked behind him

to gaze at the Minoa village. Suddenly, a close sound made Kira turn almost instantly. He looked among the bushes to see where it came from.

Instead, he found a young girl in a wedding dress. The girl had light pink hair and such pale skin. She probably fainted. Kira called for help.

Soon, Cagalli was by his side. Cagalli examined her carefully.

"Princess Lacus!" Cagalli exclaimed with wide eyes. Then the girl opened her eyes a bit.

"Where...am...I..." Lacus slowly said. Kira recognized the voice even if it was almost a whisper.

"Wait! Are you the one who was singing to me?" Kira eagerly asked Lacus holding her in his arms. Lacus's eyes widened and Kira admired how

blue they were. It was like staring into the most beautiful object anyone would lay eyes on.

"Yes...It's you!" Lacus answered. Cagalli looked at them both. The two gave each other the same look. It had that 'something' in it. Cagalli was confused.

Could any one really fall in love that fast? Kira picked up the young princess and carried her to the village. Cagalli pbviously tagged along.

_Inside Cagalli's place..._

"Yes, I'm Lacus Clyne," the girl introduced herself.

"I'm Kira Yamato," Kira said as well.

"And I'm Cagalli Yula Athha," Cagalli followed.

"It's really nice of you to take me here. Please don't tell my father or Athrun that I'm here," Lacus said.

"Who's Athrun?" Kira questioned. He looked at Lacus as if they were a couple. Cagalli had the desire to have Kira look at her that way.

"My, fiance," replied the girl sadly...


	4. Leaving for Kohua: The Orange Pendant

4. **Leaving for Kohua **- _Cagalli and the Orange Pendant_

-------------------------------

"Fiance'!?!" Kira and Cagalli were both in shock at the princess's words.

"Oh yeah...I remember, you ran away from your wedding...Why?" Cagalli asked. Lacus had a discouraged look.

"That...Well...I do love Athrun...Don't get me wrong, he's a nice person...but..." Lacus looked down wandering what else to say. "I love him...but not enough to marry him. I know that bethrothal was for the good of my father's people. It's...I think when anyone should get married, it should be for love not from force..."

Lacus's words deeply soothed Kira's heart. Those words speak the truth. That is what marriage is for. Cagalli didn't think that was the case. she would've gotten married by force;however, after thinking it over for a while, Cagalli knew that Lacus had done the right thing.

"That is my reason. Now I'm scared to return back to Arminia cause I know everyone will be disappointed in me. I don't want that..." the young princess almost burst into tears if it wasn't for Kira's words.

"No, I'm sure they'll be glad to see you. If you tell Athrun and your father your reason, I'm sure they'll understand. If they can't, then they'll have to go through me to even get close to you," Kira smiled and inched closer to the princess. Lacus blushed and her eyes twinkled. Again Cagalli spied something in them.

_"Love...What is the meaning of that feeling...Why do I suddenly feel jealous when he's with her..."_ Cagalli thought. She knew that was jealousy swallowing her up. She really wanted to wrap her arms around the young boy and never let him go. But that probably wasn't possible. Cagalli frowned.

"Cagalli? What's wrong?" Kira asked her after noticing Cagalli's frown.

"Oh...Nothing...But what should we do? I can't keep her here," said Cagalli. Lacus had a look of despair and stood up.

"Can I go change? I think I came up with something," said Lacus pointing to the door. Cagalli gave her a light green dress about knee length and told Lacus to change in a different room. In a few minutes, the princess returned without makeup and the fixed hair. Her pink hair flowed in waves and shone when light was on it. Lacus stood quite next to Kira and smiled at him. Kira smiled friendly at her.

"So...I was thinking...If we could go to Kohua, where Athrun is...I'm sure he'll be less disappointed than my father," Lacus suggested.

"Good idea...but how far is it from here?" Kira asked. Cagalli brought out a scroll from under her desk and opened it revealing a map.

"It's here," Cagalli pointed to a red dot on the paper. "It doesn't seem far, maybe...a three day walk?" Cagalli guessed.

"Three days...that's just right...Arminia might take weeks if we walk. And we could probably get a vehicle in Kohua. They have all the latest technologies..." Lacus replied.

"Then let's do it!" Kira was quite excited. While Kira was looking at the map with joy, Lacus took a closer look at him.

_"He looks familiar...yet I've never met him...Or have I?"_ as the princess was thinking she imagined the face of a three year old boy she used to play with before a savage attack by Honisians. Ever since that incident, Lacus never thought she would see him. All she could remember about the boy was his bright eyes. She couldn't remember the color. Lacus bowed her head and stared at Kira.

"So...Should we go?" Lacus asked after snapping out of her daydreaming.

"I'll go asked Father if it's okay if I leave..." Cagalli left the room leaving the two alone. She march on to her father's room with some disappointment. Why was that?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira couldn't open his mouth and speak because of his shyness. All he did was take a single glance at her and looked away.

"Um...Kira? I wanted to ask you..." Lacus paused for a bit.

"What is it?" Kira answered softly.

"Do you remeber...a terrible fire...or an explosion?" Lacus said looking at the window.

"No...Why do you ask, Princess..." Kira looked quite shocked.

"Call me Lacus...Anyways...I know it isn't a proper thing to ask, I'm sorry..." Lacus could've cried at that point at knowing the fact that that toddler might've died.

"No...It's okay, Lacus," Kira stood next to her and wiped a single tear that trickled down her eye. "Don't cry. Pretty girls like you don't look good when they're crying." Kira stopped at what he just said. He called her "pretty". This fact made the two blush. And Lacus moved closer to Kira's body and wanted to hug him. Instead, their faces were getting nearer to each other...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile...Cagalli was able to get permission from Uzumi, her father. Though he was grieved and became gloomy at his daughter's desicion. He knew all Cagalli wanted was adventure. That's what his little tomboy always wished for. And know this was her chance. Uzumi did not want to stop Cagalli in her tracks even if this might be the last time he'll see her. Cagalli was responsible and braver than any girl; Uzumi knew that. True, Cagalli was a great fighter and a possessor of the "Midori Kaji" a magical art that emits green fire.

Cagalli felt tears on her cheeks and wiped them off. She should've at least hugged Uzumi. Cagalli entered the room, and at the exact moment prevented Kira and Lacus from sharing a sudden kiss. Cagalli saw this and just ignored it.

"We can go..." Cagalli said solemly. Kira and Lacus backed away from each other.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon it was time to leave and Cagalli only brought her metal sword with its strap. The sword was no longer than Cagalli's arm. Lacus had a short white wand with her. Kira had no weapon at all. Lacus was a possessor of the "Sakura no Hana" magic. This magic was psychic and usually had cherry blossom petals as the key signature moves. Cagalli left green sparks every time she was to slash her sword. Before setting off, Cagalli turned back and wanted to see her father.

"Otosama!!!! Otosama!!!!!!!" yelled Cagalli entering the large village castle. The young warrior made it to her father's room and tightly wrapped her arms around him.

"Otosama...Don't forget me..." Cagalli said crying in Uzumi's arms.

"I won't...Cagalli. You remind me of your mother. She was always determined and ready for anything. She died during the war with Honisia. Here, Cagalli. It's your mother's necklace." Uzumi handed a necklace with an orange neckalce to Cagalli. Cagalli put it on and kissed her father's cheek efore she left for good. Kira and Lacus waited outside for her. The two noticed Cagalli's pendant around her neck. All three kids left and headed towards Kohua.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, don't think I'm making Cagalli misserable. I'm not trying to either. Cagalli wants adventure and has to face the consequences of that certain desire. Though it's tough, Cagalli will then realize her awful ways and change her life. As for Kira and Lacus, a surprising event will occur in the next chapter. I hoped you liked it:)**


	5. The Legend: Ryujin

4. **The Legend - **_Ryujin_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been several hours since the trio left for Kohua. Kira just blindly followed as well as Lacus, and Cagalli confusingly examined the map. If anyone was to get a birds-eye view, he'd see them going in circles through the forest. Lacus began to get quite impatient holding her weapon close to her side. However, Kira was enjoying his newly enhanced eyesight without glasses for the first time.

"Umm...haven't I seen this tree before?" Cagalli said looking up. It was a very wide yet tall tree with viney roots. The protruding roots were like tentacles of an octopus without the suction cups.

"I think we have...Maybe we're going in circles, Here," Lacus took the map from Cagalli hands and tried to examine it herself. "If this is...the huge tree in the center then...All we need to do is go north. Right?"

"Hm...It's getting kinda late, Lacus. I'm sure Brownie over there needs rest," Cagalli blurted. Kira didn't seem tired. He happier than ever! Again, Cagalli smiled as if she was watching a toddler play with the fluffiest stuff animals. She didn't understand. Could the weird feelings she had for Kira be, in fact...Love?

"Hey, Lacus..." Cagalli sighed.

"Yes?" answered Lacus who was still busily lookgin for a near-by cave to stay in for the night.

"About earlier...when I left you and...that boy in the room...what exactly happened...you were-" Cagalli was somewhat curious at this moment but Lacus abruptly cut her off.

"Hm!! I found a cave!!! This way!!! It's just a few steps east!!!" Lacus marched ahead and clutched her wand and the map in her hands. Cagalli sighed once more before turning to Kira who marched after Lacus. Before Kira could get any farther, Cagalli caught his left shoulder.

"Oh..Cagalli," Kira dumbly said. Either he was sleepy or too excited to even talk properly.

"Ummm...Kira...I...I...oh... never mind..." Cagalli let him go and walked slowly ahead of him. Lacus was probably a two meters ahead of them. Kira was aware of Cagalli's strange behavoir. Just a few hours ago, Cagalli was trying to suffocate him, and always bragged about herself. Now here she is all quite and...nice. Truly, Cagalli never had the sweet and innocent quality like Lacus did. She was rowdy and very boastful. But she acted very strange and different ever since Kira had come.

--------------------

As soon as the trio made it to the cave, Lacus went off to find some firewood for Cagalli to burn with her fire. Kira and Cagalli were left alone in the cave. Both were quite until one of them broke the silence in the air.

"You were going to say something, Cagalli.." Kira trailed off hoping Cagalli wouldn't bully him for calling her by her first name. Cagalli was usually addressed as Cagalli-sama.

"Hm? Yeah...I was..." Cagalli answered very politely. This reply startled Kira. He's never seen Cagalli's kind side nor has he heard her gentle voice. Her voice was still deep like a boy's because of her masculinity, but it was gentle.

"What was it?" Kira spoke quietly almost whispering trying not to break the peaceful atmosphere with a loud voice.

"Um...When you and Lacus were alone in the room...what happened before I came in?" Cagalli asked almost impatiently, as if Kira had done something wrong and tried to hide his sin.

"Oh...Lacus asked me if I experienced an explosion during my toddler years...I haven't but if I have I probably don't remember anything about it," Kira honestly replied though this wasn't the answer Cagalli wanted. Cagalli was about to lose her cool until Lacus walked into the cave entrance with the firewood in her arms.

"Sorry it took me a while," Lacus cheerily said.

"That's fine! You were fast actually!" Kira smiled and took some of the wood that seemed to be escaping from Lacus's grip. The two laid down the firewood as Cagalli grabbed her sword from her belt. In the moonlight that entered the cave, her deadly blade showed a verdant glow. All Cagalli did was make a quick swish in the air, and a fire warmly brewed on the wood. The fire alone was green and Kira didn't dare to take his eyes off it.

"This is weird...you two girls...use magic?" Kira answered dumbstruck.

"Yes, we do. These magical abilities were essential to every person's life. Each person has different abilities. Take Cagalli, for instance. She practices an art called 'Midori Kaji' which can only be mastered by chosen warriors. My art is called 'Sakura no Hana' and is mostly praticed by very young girls. A person can only master on magic in a lifetime," Lacus stated.

"True...but not before..." Cagalli trailed off and stared the burning verdant fire.

"Before? You mean people could master all the magics in the past?" Kira was interested in this whole thing.

"Well...not one hundred years ago or anything like that. It was in the distant past, maybe thirteen or twelve years ago. Our world is divided into three large territories: Arminia, Ryujin, Honisia. Before...Ryujin was a powerful kingdom who's kings mastered all the magics. To tell which of the king's son could master such a skill was determined whether he had the 'Dragon's Eye'. The 'Dragon's Eye' provides the owner with extra energy and power that can only be triggered through anger. Once the owner is angry, there's no telling what destruction may be caused. Well...Arminia and Ryujin were to be united as one until the ruler of Honisia wanted all the kingdoms to himself...A war broke out and my mother died trying to find my father...And...a little toddler boy whom I was said to be bethrothed to...disappeared when the Honisians tried to take prisoners. Now...Ryujin is nothing but a worthless ruins and is none other than Honisian territory..." Lacus frowned and Kira tried to understand how he got in their world in the first place. It was better than living in a home where the people you live with treat like a servant. Then again, he had no place to call home.

Then a harsh gust blew through the entrance of the cave and a maniacal voice followed with the howling of the wind.

"What is that!!!" Lacus tried to get a better view of he miniature cyclone.

"Tch. Another Honisian grunt??" Cagalli said grabbing her sword quickly. As soon as the manical laughter ended the cyclone disappeared reveal a short and stubby dwarf flapping his bat-like wings in the air. His wild eyes met Lacus's aquamarine gaze.

"Why hello, princess... I didn't expect to run into you," The odd little man bowed.

"You! What do you want from me!!" Lacus gasped.

"You promised to fulfill one of my desired wishes when I helped you run-away from your wedding," the dwarf snickered.

"What might it be?" Lacus curiously asked.

"What better than to be a king of a wonderful palace and have a beautiful wife and dwarflettes." he replied. Cagalli and Kira stood there confused at this odd confrontation. Lacus trapped the man in a "bubble" with razor sharp cherry blossom petals whirring around it. If the dwarf dared to touch it, his hand could be cleanly sliced off.

"I won't!! You can ask for anything but never my kingdom or my approval of marriage!" Lacus boldly exclaimed.

"You can't run away all the time, princess!" with these words the dwarf spun violently breaking the force field that with held him. Swiftlty, he grabbed Lacus's arm that held her weapon and pulled her up to fly away with her. He took her up as if she weighed nothing at all. Suddenly, a green fire shot into the air and burned the dwarf's butt causing him to shriek and let go of the young princess. Lacus screamed, but Kira caught her. It wasn't exactly catching her, Lacus just fell on top of him when he was trying to position his arms. Cagalli tried to shoot again but missed as the dwarf dove down to snatch Lacus back up. He was about to lay a hand on Lacus until Kira wrapped his arms around her, and a blue static force field shielded the two. Cagalli shockingly stared at them, and the dwarf lay there all shocked up with painful electric charges. No one's ever practiced the use of static-electricity before...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This story will be very long because there are still more adventures to come! Please keep reading and reviewing!! Expect more exciting chapters!!! Thank you!!!!!!**


	6. Unknown Source: Destruction

6.** Unknown Source - **_End of the World??_

-----------------------

As soon as the shield disappeared, Cagalli,Kira, and Lacus had gaped in amazment...

"I didn't do that...right?" said Kira.

"You're human right? So maybe your molecules are goin' berserk because you're in parallel universe right?" Cagalli tried to invent something. Kira only glared at her. "Don't look at me like that!!! What'd I do?" yelled Cagalli turning her head away from Kira.

"Anyways, who is **that**???" Kira said pointing to the dwarf whose tongue was sticking out.

"Not sure, I ran into him while I was half way throught the forest... Can we find another shelter? It's scary out here..." Lacus replied. Was there another shelter? To be honest, that was the only one in miles. Fearing another intruder, the three once again walked through the dark forest. Luckily, Cagalli was able to create a torch from a broken branch and her fire power. As they walked on and on, Kira only thought about the incident back there. He was delayed by several feet and the light from Cagalli's torch was barely visible. As soon as he noticed the darkness, Kira ran towards the light. Cagalli heard his footsteps and looked over her shoulder. Cagalli sighed and looked ahead of her. "Were they going to kiss?" Cagalli was lost in her thoughts again. Then a voice said:

"Look over there!!!!" Lacus grinned and ran ahead of Cagalli. She began pushing away some twigs and plants in the way. Then a light shone in Lacus's direction as if it was a spotlight shinning down from the sky. Cagalli and Kira made their way through and thought it was the moon shining. No, it wasn't. When they looked in the distance, they saw an enormous city filled with glowing lights and skyscrapers that seemed to touch the sky.

"It's Kohua!!! We're here!!!!" Lacus giggled and put her arms around Cagalli and Kira.

"Here? We're not supposed to reach Kohua until tomorrow. I didn't know it was that close. I always thought it was far," Cagalli moaned.

"That's what I thought too!" Lacus smiled and trotted downhill.

"Hey... what is a 'Kohua'?" Kira asked staring at the city.

"Kohua? It's full of advanced technology. Everything there is so advanced, that more robots live there than people!" Lacus joyfully replied.

"People... wait... you mean humans?" Kira said.

"Yes... the humans... The Kohuans use them as slaves for the robots! If they do a blood test on you, they'll surely make you a robot-slave!!" Cagalli chuckled.

"...robot...slave...?" Kira gulped. Cagalli laughed and trotted downward.

"She's kidding. Kohuans only do research on humans," Lacus said.

"Wait... so... you're an alien?" Kira asked curiously.

"...Now... let's go there... um.. shall we?" Lacus stuttered. The pink haired girl rushed to Cagalli and began whispering in Cagalli's ear. Cagalli gave Kira the 'look.' Kira just frowned.

------------------------------------

Back in the forest, the plump dwarf woke up and rubbed his waxy chin.

"What the heck was that??" He got up and wiped the dirt and ashes on his face.

"Oh... so you don't know what it is?" called a voice within the trees.

"Your majesty!" the dwarf neared a tree and bowed before it. Then a dark but tall figure appeared and laughed with a malicious type of tone.

"It's only a matter or time..." it said...

--------------------------------------

"Here we are!!!!!!!" Lacus smiled. Cagalli smiled to see her companion in such a terrific mood.

"Alrighty!!! We have to check in the city!" Lacus seemed so excited as she ran ahead. Kira gazed at the tall city gates. It wasn't the golden gates you'd expect from a dazzling city. The walls were made of metal with electronic wires in them. It was like looking into a highly devised electronic. Up ahead was a control center, where the Kohuans would scan a person's single fingerprint and already know the person's full identity.

"Weee!!! Can I go first!" Lacus jumped with glee and went over to the control center. Kira was left to look at the electronic wall. He gazed and gazed...

"Cagalli look! After they scan you, you get a cool high tech uniform!!" Lacus came out wearing a neon pink uniform which looked all techy...and geeky. There was a pink shield only covering her eyes and the uniform came with a techy neon pink skirt. Cagalli went in and out and received a green uniform, not like Lacus's. Lacus's uniform was more girly since Cagalli had a tight neon green geeky suit with a helmet covering her head.

Meanwhile, Kira looked at the wall and got so close to it. He lifted his fingers and touched the wall and felt the cold metal. Then all of a sudden, a highpitched alarm sounded and nearly shook the outer walls.

"Whoa! What the heck!!!" Kira ran off to Lacus and Cagalli. Cagalli and Lacus covered their ears and noticed Kira come up.

"What'd ya do now, doofus!" Cagalli squealed.

"It's not my fault, Miss-I-Blame-Everyone-Else-Except-Myself!!!" Kira shouted.

"Wha? How dare you, you lousy pest!" Cagalli shouted again.

"Hey guys! What's going on!!!" Lacus gasped.

--------------------------------------

Something was also happening in the control room.

"Sir! A destructive force has been scanned near the city walls!!! There are two minor sources along with it!" said a woman.

"Sir! The level or energy it stores is too much for our sensors to detect!" said another man.

"Darn those tyrant Honisians!!" said the chairman of the control.

"Sir... this power... it's far greater then what the Honisian king himself can handle..." said the woman.

"hm... turn the cameras over to the source point!" ordered the commander.

then the large screen appeared and showed the three figures on the main gate. Then an id appeared on the screen and read:

CAGALLI YULA ATHHA

ID CODE: 941432 ---- TRIBE

BLOOD CONFIGURATION: 654

STATS:

POWER SOURCE ----- KAJI, MIDORI

STAMINA: 60

SUPPLENESS: 50

STRENGTH: 68

then it followed another entry,

LACUS CLYNE

ID CODE: 732143 ---- ROYALTY

BLOOD CONFIGURATION: 733

STATS:

POWER SOURCE ----- NO HANA, SAKURA

STAMINA: 55

SUPPLENESS: 47

STRENGTH: 65

then it followed one more entry... they answer they were waithing for...

ID CODE?????? ----- ROYALTY - 0

BLOOD CONFIGURATION: 000

STATS:

POWER SOURCE ----- UNKNOWN

STAMINA: ---

SUPPLNESS: ---

STRENGTH: ---

"...What power source is this..." was the only words of the commander.

"Sir... Take a look at the ID CODE..." said one man.

"ROYALTY - 0? the blood is 000!!!" said another man.

"0... that's the number of destruction..." were the last words...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ya... I know wacha thinkin... "whoa..."**


End file.
